Vampire Knight: Moon Dorm Drama
by RipleyHedwig
Summary: Some People cant keep to thier own business. Poor Hanabusa Aido learns this the hard way, But no worries Kain is here to help! :P
1. Chapter 1

This is my first online publish so forgive any errors. I love Vampire Knight so I hope I do it Justice. As i do not own it.

This story is inspired by the books and anime and should be as in character as possible.

Bonus Lectio

* * *

><p>Vampire Knight: Moon Dorm Drama<p>

Chapter One

The holiday break was not totally unbearable, every one in the Acadamy was content. Only a few people outside the night class knew what was going on Just the Headmaster and that twerp Kiryuu including his deliciouse smelling sidekick Yuuki.

"Ugh! Zero-" ,Zero Kiyuu why would any one take that Level E piece of shit for a lover? What was Kaname-Sama thinking! Aido walked down the entrance hall of the Moon Dorms Lost in his own little world tucking his newly bought mystery/romance Manga under his arm. He didnt usually read mangas but Ichijo got him into them and now he couldn't seem to put one down whenever he started one.

He heard voices in the common room so he decided to see how every one was doing. "Good evening all! Whats up?" he said as he entered the room.

Every one looks and at him, some start whistling, others duck their head in laughter. Even Ruka seemed amused her shoulders shaking in surpressed laughter. Cautious and curious he sidled over to his cousin/ boyfriend and silently inquired with an arched brow.

Kain shifted uncomfortably in the chair he accupied and tried to glare at the others to shut up, unssuccesfully of course. Turning to look at Aido he got up and beckoned to follow him into a side bedroom in the dorm. Aido went grudgingly as he listened to the fading catcalls, "Way to go Hanabusa-!" ,and some one snickered, "I guess his nick name should be -_Wild - _instead of Akatsuki-chan."

* * *

><p>Aido POV<p>

As soon as I open my mouth to demand what is going on, Kain pulled me against him whispering endearments into my hair. " Aido-kun" ,He told me, "I didnt want them to embarrass you so I'll tell you in here." I pulled away and glared at the brown eyed figure I had fallen in love with, "What do you mean? What happened? I haven't done anything wronge this time. I've been gone all day!"

Kain glanced away guiltily and then directly at me putting his hands on my shoulders. " Now don't get upset, but -" a quiet blush went through his cheeks, " They went through your stuff and found your stash of-...", he trailled off into silence.

I gripped his arm, "Akatsuki Kain - what did they find?" ,I nearly yelled my eyes piercing into his as a dreadfull emotion engulfed me, ~ What had they found?~ ,my mind raced to think of what would be so horrible it would cause such an uprour with my friends that would embarrass me.

"Tell me!"

Kain stood there watchin me appalogetically and ran a hand through his hair, " Oh Damn, I'm really sorry Aido." He said wearyly, "They found your stash of Porn...and the Yaoi. " He finally admited.

I felt my eyes widen in shock. ~Oh Shit~

"NO." I whispered fiercely my own cheeks flaming. "My yaoi...you..._my_ yaoi?" Kains only response was a small nod so as to not draw out my humility.

"Oh god - that stuff is private! What the hell are they doing going through my stuff?" ,I yelled apalled. My life was over. If they actually read the book I wrote then I would never be able to face them agian. ~Oh God the things I wrote ~ "All the things I wrote and YOU let..." I burried my face in my hands and slumpped against the wall too embarrassed to say more.

"Hey." Kain tried to comfort me and put an arm around my shoulders, "Babe its not that bad. Look they even liked parts of it."

Instead of making me feel better the knowledge that the other Night Class students liked my own hand written graphic porn made my stomach drop. I felt light headed, as if I were about to faint. Sagging against my lovers embrace I started laughing in hystarics.

"Shhhh, Aido." He chuckled and turned me toward him. "Hey, come on." He leaned down his 6 foot 5 frame and kissed my still giggling lips. "It's really not that bad" " told me again this time picking me up bridal style taking me to the room we shared.

I sighed and gigled some more. " Yes it is. It's horrrible. They went through my personal books...!"

"Yes. Very sexy books. " He told me quietly.

I quit babbling and froze. " You...!"

"Shush." He stopped at our door, and kissed me again to keep me quiet, this time passionately. I leaned into it breifly forgetting we were in the hall way. "I never would have written them if Takuma hadn't lent me one of his."

"Remind me to thank him ." Kain carried me into the room shuting the door.

"Did you really read it?" I asked when I was set on my feet.

He loooked at me though kind and mischeivious eyes, "Yes. I read it and.." He nipped at my lower lip, "It was very.." , then kissed my jaw and traced his toungue over my lips. My breath hitched and my pulse went wild. "..Arousing." He finished, his lips trailing down my neck.

"What...",I gasped, "could you have liked about it? It's stupid."

Akatsuki laughed and ran his hands up and down my back stimulating heat through my body. "Darling I liked it alot." His hands went lower, "Stop being so ..." ,He bit my lip again, harder and flexed his hands against my hips. "Naïve," He pressed his lips against me gazing at my worried half closed eyes, then he slipped his left hand into my pants to grab my ass. "And innocent." He added mockingly when my eyes popped open and I inhaled sharply.

He was teasing and trying to suduce me, I knew it but i didnt want him to stop. "I'm not innocent." I reminded him, coyly pressing my body tight against him. Wicked curiosity also crossed my mind. "What was it that you liked from my book?" Laughing amusedly he answered, "Everything. It was very sensual."

I balked at slightly cold hands an my bear skin as Kain slowly undressed me. "What are you doing? The others are still in the main room." I failed at trying to pull away. He just pushed me onto his bed. I watched him heatedly and longingly as he tugged off his school shirt and shoes leaving his pants on. kain climbed on top of me and whispered darkly into my ear. "I want to show you my favourite part of your imaginative book.

He shifted us until he was on his back and I was stradling him in just my breifs, then commenced to show me the most erotic scene in the book.

* * *

><p>I hope You enjoyed it It took me like five hours to type and improvise from a previously written story. The next chapter is soley going to be LEMON its the best part. Reveiw and tell me what you think. I love to know what you think. TY ^.^<p> 


	2. Fortune Cookie

_This is the second chapter in the first story of my Vampire Knight collection. I try very hard to keep everything in character so as to respect a perfect peice of work in that it is not mine and I dont have the right to defile it. I encourage all kinds of Crittiques so please tell me what you think afterwords. Thanks._

**Its short and sweet-ly full of fun. Hope you like it : )**

**Bon Lecture**, (by the way this is french for "good reading")

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Knight: Moon Dorm Drama<strong>

Fortune Cookie

First came the Kissing, slow and passionate then deep and thrilling. Mouths devouring, and hands fondling, Legs entangled, They couldnt get enough. Panting and breathless shafts rubbing together as the couple built up their climax.

The room was not a small one so there was plenty of space to rumble in. No time or thought of speech just the feeling of skin against skin.

Aido gripped and kneaded at Kain's shoulder blades, cheeks flushed and eyes glossy. He moaned at every thrust of Kains hips. Nearly screaming and about to release, "Kain! I-Im ..." , desperatly he searched for words but the pressure and heat building beneath his cock was too much.

Kain payed no heed, he wasn't in a hurry to end so instead of letting Aido release his load he lifted the younger one up and kissed his tears away. " Stop pouting", He said sweetly "Im not going to stop, I just didnt want you to finish yet."

"What do you think your doing? You've got to be kidding I'm not... " Kain kissed him silent "I wont hurt you I promise."

"Its not_ Me _I'm worried about Its the bed!"

Without listening Kain flipped Adio over and licked his hole, moistening it to get it ready for what he was about to do. Ignoring Aido's moaning protests he jumped lightly up to the bed canopy and fixed his knees around the wooden frame. He swung down and tugged Aido's ass and legs up till they where positioned correctly. Aido trying as well as he could to hold him self up using his arms.

Kain facing Aido's back put one muscled arm around his waist to hold the younger one in place. With his right arm he lifted himself into the perfect angle and slid into Aido's hot center.

He clenched tight around Kains shaft, they both moaned and moved together as he began to thrust. Quickly finding the sweet spot Aido screamed and soon was seeing stars. Gaining confidance Kain thrust harder and farther into Aido.

Sweat dripped down them and it was all but impossible to hang onto each other. Aido held onto Kains ribs with his feet and held onto the bed for dear life. Their release was animalistic and uncontrollable . One long deep thrust was all it took. Kain came inside of Aido who was too busy screaming out in orgasm to notice his whole body shaking not caring that his own fluids ran down to his chin . "Watch it Aido-kun!" but too late. The force of the orgasm was too much, his powers had realeased as well. Ice covered the floor and their favorite window chair.

Before Aido could freeze the bed Kain heated the air round him as they fell to the matress to keep the landing soft. Unfortunately he too was sensitive from his own release and the act of falling upset his mental balance.

Kains power seeped through his control but not as bad as that of Aido. When he he looked around he realized he was wrong. He had managed to set fire to the bed and and melted some of Aidos ice "Aww fuck."

"Mmmm. I told you" Aido pouted holding the bump on his head.

The cum still oozing on Aidos chest set Kain off again making him go hard. He leaned down and licked some of it off Aido's nipple which peaked in response. "STOP!" ,Aido shoved him back.

"We've done enough damage dont you think?"

Kain looked around agian at the ruined room and went limp, "Kaname's goona kill me."

* * *

><p><strong>The end till next time - see what kind of trouble they get into! Reveiw if you liked it . Sorry its so short but if your into seriouse story lines and like KanameZero pairings read my other story in progress =) VK: Misttaken Fate!**


	3. Treasure Worth Keeping

**_This is the third chapter in the first story of my Vampire Knight collection. I try very hard to keep everything in character so as to respect a perfect peice of work in that it is not mine and I dont have the right to defile it. I encourage all kinds of Crittiques so please tell me what you think afterwords. Thanks._**

Bon Lecture,

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Knight: Moon Dorm Drama<strong>

A treasure worth keeping

People walked by whispering and some glaring in annoyance. A girl actually stopped and looked in "tsk tsk looks like they've been at it again." ,she giggled as her friends pushed her away. A purple haired male smirked and said none too softly, "Wait till the Dorm President Kuran comes. then it'll be something worth watching."

Kain stood in the background glaring out the window hoilding back a watery eyed Hanabusa.

Three men were busy taking out all the ruined furniture in the room. The smoldering bed had to be taken out and replaced and the Leather Settee had to be re-apolstered. Carpet was singed and soggy from the Fire and Ice.

Two bulky guys pulled up the burnt carpet and Aido hurried to snatch up a small black piece they dropped and hid it behind his back.

Kain notices the movement out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and stared at Aido huddling against the wall muttering to himself. "What are you doing Hanabusa?" Honestly he hadn't realized he had let go of the younger blonde.

"What are you doing?" He repeated. Suspisciously He turned Aido away from the wall. "What's that in your hand?" He grabbed atr Aidos clenched fist.

"No! Dont take it! I want to add it to my collection." Hanabusa tried to push the taller vampire away "Stop its my memory!" Kain gripped his arm and fended him off as well as gave perfect access to the thing in his hand. Kain growled at Aidos insistance and at the petty kick to his shins. "Hanabusa put it down!"

The piece of burnt cloth fell from Aidos grasp and they both stuggled to catch it. Akatsuki ended up being shoved into the wall for his efforts of keeping the peice pof trash away from the annoyingly flambouyant younger aristocrat. Aido shouted in triumph holding his prize against his chest.

At that moment Kuran Kaname stepped in.

He stood in the doorway of the room and frowned at his surroundings. Kain had a glimmer of hope that the Dorm President would not see them only to be crushed. Kaname turned and looked directly at him.

"Akatsuki. Next time try to keep it together. You can't afford to burn the place down." He made to leave at Kains uttered "Gomen-nasai" then glanced affhandedly at Aido-san. "Aido. Stop provoking him."

He leaves.

Aido looked shocked. "B-b-but I didn't do anything this time it was all Akatsukis fault." ,he whined.

Kain sighed resignedly putting a hand over his face. "True, I guess it is." He glanced at Hanabusa, "but If you hadn't screamed..."

Aido's cheeks flushed, "I don't scream!" His eyes started tearing with embarrassment.

Chuckling Kain retorteded, "But you are so hott when you do it.", he whispered darkly into Aido's ear.

Aido stoped sniffiling. "Really?" Big eyed and teary he looked up at Akatsuki.

"Do I need to prove that to you as well?" ,He asked darkly.

"Huh-uh." Aido gulped, then something dawned on him. "Oh yeah see it is all your fault!" ,he accused.

Kain sighed dramaticly, closing his eyes breifly and smiled. "It was all your imagination sweet heart." He said and Kissed Aido gently. "...Besides I already admitted it was my fault...!" (-.-)

Aido leaned against the older boys chest. Liked very much kissing him. This time it was his turn to sigh, "You shouldn't have read that darn book. You should have just put it down soon as you found it."

Kain shifted uneasily, but said mildly, "It was Ruka who found it. Something about threatening her life and tearing your balls off..."

Aido screamed. "She WHAT?..." ,He raised his hands in anger and still had the burnt peice of cloth in his hand. Woops.

Kain threw it away exasperated and then framed Aido's face in his hands. "I should be the only treasure worth keeping" ,he looked deeply into young Aidos face trying to put it into words he was likely to understand. "I love you and you are _my_ greatest treasure."

Oblivious to every thing around them the lovers kissed again, this time soft and sweet and totally in control.

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong> **Happy TurkeyDay**! Thus far I might continue on this story but Idk. This is bout far as my imagination could pull me with this one. I'll see if I can fit more plot into this, if not I can just start a new one perhaphs Shiki and Ichijo.

Please Review to tell me your thoughts! TY! ^.^


	4. another story

**Sequal Alert/ addition**

**Senri Shiki/Ichijo Takuma**

* * *

><p>Heres the fist half to tickle your eye buds .. hehe!<p>

The fourth segment of Vk Moon Dorm dramas: Model edition. I dont own Vampire Knight so I try to keep everything as is but this is a drabble and a little Out Of Character but not much. I hope this is a good addition cuz it kinda just popped out of my head and I thought it wouldn't hurt to upload. Hope you like it! ^.^

Bonus Lectio,

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Knight:Moon Dorm Drama<strong>

_Models!_

Shiki licked his swollen lips. "Hmmm chocolate."

A blonde girl smiled. She was small and wore her flowing hair in pigtails over her white and black bordered school uniform. Typical Cross Acadamy Night Class jacket and skirt. She turned her face down and blushed. "I knew you'd like it."

The dark haired teen just smiled greatfully, his lips a perfect accent to his model pampered face. "Rima. You are the best girlfriend a guy could have."

Touya grinned happily. Senri swore he could see sparkles every time she looked like that. Must be part of her feminen charm.

"Shush. Don't let _Him_ hear you say that, he might just get jelouse."

Sweetly he bent down and kissed her chastely on the cheek. "Let him. I don't see any reason to be jelouse of the girl who could be my sister."

"Oh Senri!" Touya bounced up and hugged him whole heartedly.

To any one else, listening to their conversation would be confusing, but to them it made perfect sence. Not ten minutes earlier He had been huddled in the library for a wonderfull half hour make out session with his long time crush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know** if** you want me** to** add this to the current story **or** make** it** separate? Its **all **written out** just **want** to **know** **where** to add it!** Just Let me Know** and** I'll let you Have **another** Awesome story **on** How Vampires Love! ^.^ Luv Ya!**


	5. Death

Death By Writers Block

This is a Permanent HIATUS Warning.

All of my stories are incomplete and will possible never see the light of day again.

I am starting anew and hopefully with more vigor and Inspiration on a new Profile and better stories.

Please, Feel free to hate me for this and let it inspire you to do what I could not.

You have my permission to use any and all parts of this story for your own use (Hopefully you will give some credit to me) And COPLETE THE DAMNED THING!

Take what you need and make my failure into your Grandeur!

Peace and love

~Ripley


End file.
